


Una nueva oportunidad

by wangxian_ikon



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Almas gemelas, Amor - Freeform, M/M, Más personajes, Perdida de memoria, Reencuentro, Secta Secreta, WangXian, Wèi Yīng - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxian_ikon/pseuds/wangxian_ikon
Summary: Wei Ying despierta solo en un callejón. No recuerda nada, solo sabe su nombre y más tarde el de sus padres. Se siente débil y mareado, no lo sabía, pero la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para arreglar todo. En sus pequeñas manos tiene una flauta negra, la cual estuvo aferrando contra su pecho cuando abrió los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Dónde si quiera estaba? ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante? Definitivamente no tenía ni idea, pero estaba a punto de descubrirlo.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! esta es mi primera historia Wangxian y mi primera historia en esta plataforma :D 
> 
> esta historia ocurre después de la muerte de Wei Wuxian basado en el Live Action, pero tendrá elementos que solo estuvieron en la novela. 
> 
> Tal vez tendrá algo de OCC (out of character), lo que significa que puede haber algunos personajes que tendrán un cambio en su personalidad, pero es por propósitos de la historia, nada muy dramático. Este es un prólogo más que un capítulo, pero muchas gracias por leer.

Con los ojos inyectados en sangre, las lágrimas caen por su rostro. Los ve pelear y matarse entre ellos; todo por ese estúpido amuleto que solo le había traído desgracias.

Su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, el sentimiento y la punzada aún seguían ahí, volviéndose más insoportables cada segundo que pasaba.

Sollozó otra vez, buscando desesperadamente algo que le convenciera de quedarse en ese mundo; algo que le obligara a plasmar otra vez esa sonrisa característica en sí mismo, pues ya no le veía sentido a nada.

Gritaba en su mente, sus pensamientos desorientados y nublados, buscando a alguien.

Alguien que le dijera que debía hacer ahora. 

Su corazón bombeó y miró al rededor una vez más. 

Mientras eso pasaba, de pronto un pensamiento llegó de la nada, recordando una de las lecciones que Lan Qiren le había podido enseñar antes de botarlo de la clase. Le resultó curioso que esas lecciones a las cuales nunca le dio importancia, le dieron la mejor idea del mundo.

Recordó a Fusu (扶蘇), primogénito del autoproclamado gran "primer emperador", al cual engañaron para que se quitara la vida. 

A él no tenían que engañarlo.

Vagos recuerdos de él bostezando mientras Qiren le fulminaba con la mirada llegaron también. Mientras su mente divagaba en los temas en los que menos creyó que pensaría mientras se acercaba paso a paso, lentamente hacia su escape, alejó todas las memorias de él.

Porque si él comenzaba a apoderarse de su cabeza, entonces no podría escapar. 

Y él necesitaba parar todo. Necesitaba arrancar de raíz la hierba mala que todos parecían ver en él, necesitaba quemar su existencia, para que el mundo volviera a girar en la dirección correcta.

Necesitaba desaparecer.

Necesitaba que Wei Ying, el Patriarca de Yilling, desterrado de la secta YunmengJiang, desapareciera. Porque solo así la felicidad volvería a las vidas que destrozó, porque solo así arrancaría la culpa que le devoraba por dentro. 

El intenso calor de la lava bajo el acantilado le acarició la nuca. 

Se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar en todas las muertes que ocurrieron mientras él respiraba; esperaba que descanzaran en paz. Tampoco quiso pensar en los que aún si podían respirar, en los que le guardaban un odio tan grande, que podía sentir y oír las maldiciones en su nombre.

Y cayó.

Pero no se encontró con el ardiente suelo, en cambio una mano se aferró a la suya con fuerza, un liquido rojo cayó por su hombro.

─Lan Zhan. 

¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Era lo que quería evitar. Esa mirada de determinación en su rostro; la determinación de salvarlo.

Pero él ya no encontraría ninguna salvación. 

Pudo ver el esfuerzo que hacía por retenerlo, y dejó que la suave sonrisa saliera, porque por Lan Zhan, él podía hacer lo imposible.

─Suéltame.

El de blanco negó rápidamente.

─No. . . te dejaré. . . solo. . .

No. No lo soltaría. No lo dejaría ir. No sin él.

Pero para donde iba, Wei Ying no necesitaba compañía.

─Déjame caer.

Otra negación más fuerte.

─No.

Él solo deseaba una cosa, y era que Lan Zhan siguiera viviendo; porque no hay persona ni corazón más puro y más merecedor del aliento de la vida que él; el hombre que amaba. 

Así que cuando Jiang Chen se acercó y lo maldijo una vez más, y espetó su espada en la roca, y ésta se agrietó sintió el miedo abrazador rasgar su pecho. 

No. No. No. ¡No! ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Lan Zhan no podía morirtambién! 

Pero fue muy tarde.

Lan Zhan se abrazó a él con fuerza y él se abrazó aún más. 

Aferrándose frenéticamente a ese ser que le dio sentido a su vida.

No. Esto no podía estar pasándole. ¿Cuánto odio le tenían los cielos y la tierra, como para hacerle causar la muerte de la persona a la que quería desesperadamente proteger?

Así que se aferró a las palabras de su madre al último segundo. 

"Si estás en un aprieto, clama y se te escuchará."

─Wei Ying.

Susurró juntando sus frentes; el anhelo en su voz, fuerte y sin miedo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, sus rostros húmedos y juntaron sus labios justo en el momento donde Wei Ying clamó con su último aliento, su última pizca de energía espiritual;

¡Déjalo vivir!

Y todo se puso negro.


	2. Mom's flavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying despierta y enfrenta su nueva vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este vendría siendo el primer capítulo. Aún estoy aprendiendo a editar el texto en esta plataforma, así que todavía soy inexperta. Muchas gracias por leer :D

Cuando Wei Ying despierta aún esta oscuro, solo se pueden ver unos pequeños rayos detrás de una montaña. Tiene sangre seca en su rostro, en sus brazos y en sus piernas. El escozor de viejas mordidas le hace gimotear un poco en cuanto trata de levantarse, sintiendo su ropa húmeda, seguramente por alguna llovizna que cayó mientras dormía. Traga duro, pues no tiene realmente saliva en su boca y cuando ya está de pie, siente el artefacto entre sus brazos.

Sus ojos aún no se adaptaban a la poca luz, así que lo toca suavemente con las yemas de sus pequeños dedos. Siente agujeros, nueve para ser exactos, y justo al final, algo suave colgaba de ella. Vagó en sus pocas memorias, ¿sería eso una flauta?

Sopló por el orificio grande, pues estaba hueca y cuando ningún sonido salió, su ceño se frunció. ¿Estaba rota? ¿La había roto él? ¿Por qué la estaba agarrando con tanto empeño? ¿A caso la robó? La idea de venderla o cambiarla por comida pasó por su mente, pero algo dentro de él le impidió seguir considerando esa opción.

Mientras se debatía, más rayos alcanzaron el cielo, el ruido de las personas llegando y montando sus kioskos fuera del callejón comenzó a acaparar sus sensibles oídos. Dio pequeños pasos, los que sus cortas piernas le permitieron hacer, después de estar dormido en la misma posición por lo que supuso fue la noche entera. En un pestañeo, la calle y el pueblo se llenaron de personas madrugadoras, comerciantes, clientes, transeúntes, peatones, niños, familias, todos. 

Wei los veía escondiéndose detrás de una carreta. ¿Él tenía una mamá y un papá? su poco razonamiento le contestó que sí Él tuvo que tener una mamá y un papá, pero ¿dónde están? 

Ahora que había más luz, pudo ver la flauta con más atención. Era negra y el colgante al final era rojo. Tenía unos raspones y Wei pensó que probablemente ponían el nombre del dueño, pero él no sabía leer. Se rascó parte de su cabeza, su pelo estaba sucio y enredado. Se propuso ir al río que estaba cerca del pueblo más tarde.

Su estómago comenzó a molestar, así que sus ojos recorrieron el lugar en busca de cualquier cosa que se pudiera meter a la boca. Caminó entre la gente y paró frente a un hombre que parecía vender pequeñas bolitas de masa rellenas de carne. Él quería comerlas. Pero en cuanto el hombre lo notó, los insultos de siempre no faltaron. 

Entonces se preguntaba, ¿por qué le pasaba esto?

Entre empujones y malas palabras, Wei se alejó y siguió buscando, pero todo era lo mismo; no importando a donde fuera. Jugando con su flauta, se fue a una esquina del camino, moviendo con sus pequeños zapatos viejos la tierra bajo sus pies y entonces ve algo pequeño esconderse rápidamente. Era negro y escurridizo; y desapareció justo en el pequeño hoyo que acababa de hacer. 

Una pequeña punzada apareció en su sien; un hombre, sin rostro, le contaba que habían muchas especies. Que los escorpiones eran especiales, una buena porción de proteína, que habían escorpiones buenos y malos, aunque para Wei Ying solo eran aterradores. También le dijo algo sobre su principal depredador, pero no pudo escuchar más pues volvió en sí, sus dedos más sucios mientras buscaba rápidamente entre la tierra. 

Ahora necesitaba encontrar aunque fuera uno de los buenos. 

Pero por más que sus pequeñas manos excavaron, nunca apareció. 

Sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, se molestó y pateó el suelo. Limpió sus ojos con parte de la manga que no estaba rasgada y se dio la vuelta, aún enojado. 

Así pasaron algunos días, no había podido encontrar algo digno para comer en ningún lado, su estómago repleto de cáscaras de naranja. Y como si el mundo conspirara en su contra, los comerciantes ahora parecían reacios a desperdiciar cualquier tipo de alimento desde que recobró la conciencia, y su fuerza no era suficiente como para permitirle robar exitosamente, es decir, sin ser agarrado al momento, sin recibir los golpes de advertencia ni las maldiciones descuidadas. 

Entonces un día, mientras saltaba del susto cuando un caballo enorme pasó por su lado, sus ojos vagaron por un pequeño callejón que no había visto. Se acercó y echó un vistazo, viendo la silueta de algo moverse, como si estuviera excavando. 

Pero fue muy tarde como para darse cuenta de lo que era. 

Los jadeos del perro negro inundaron sus oídos, su cuerpo se paralizó, pero sus pequeñas manos temblaron sin consentimiento. 

El gran animal escarbaba con rapidez, sus gruñidos mandaban signos de advertencia por todo su cuerpo, pero tragó saliva cuando vio lo que tenía en su boca.

Era un escorpión, el cual devoró de una vez, volviendo rápidamente a buscar otro. Wei Ying comenzó a moverse antes de que su cerebro razonara. Ahí estaban. Los "buenos", los que estaba buscando, los que aquél hombre le había contado. Solo necesitaba acercarse, ¿pero por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba? pero asimismo, una voz se abrió paso dentro de su conciencia. 

_"Ying-Ying, recuerda que los más oscuros son muy poderosos, pueden devolverte la fuerza en un instante. Pero no abuses de ellos; mucho de algo no hace bien. Además, esos pobres amiguitos ya tienen bastante problemas. Son la comida preferida de los perros."_

Las palabras del hombre zumbando en sus oídos sin parar, un cálido sentimiento cubriendo su pecho. _Él... él necesitaba esa fuente de alimento._

Sus cansadas piernas lo llevaron rápidamente hacia el perro que se puso alerta en cuanto dio el primer paso. Sus grandes dientes afilados le provocaron un terror tan colosal, que se vio perder fuerza y tropezar. Sus ya lastimadas rodillas volvieron a lastimarse, y en cuanto le vio correr hacia él, fragmentos de memorias rápidas donde era atacado por esas criaturas inundaron su visión.

Trató de huir lo más rápido que podía. El perro le seguía de cerca y cuando vio que otros dos más se unían a la persecución ya lloraba a mares. 

_"Mamá. . .papá. . . ¡¿dónde están?! ¡sálvame, papá!"_

Sintió los dientes enterrarse en su pierna, volvió a tropezar, volvió a levantarse. Otros dientes lastimaron su brazo izquierdo, así que se sacudió con la fuerza que podía reunir, después de no haber comido prácticamente nada nutritivo durante días, metiéndose en cada callejón que veía. 

_Entendió que estaba solo; nadie vendría a ayudarle._

Las personas ignoraban la situación, otras sentían lástima, otras se reían porque pensaban que se veía gracioso mientras lloraba y corría de una jauría de perros, no les importaba los gritos desesperados de ayuda ni la sangre que salía de su pequeño cuerpo. 

Los días que estuvo despierto le sirvieron para recorrer el pueblo, así que entre las lágrimas que nublaban su vista, tenía una vaga idea de adónde iba. Cuando estuvo seguro de haber llegado al lugar donde entre todo el ajetreo pensó que tendría una oportunidad, utilizó la flauta para golpear a un perro que intentó morder su rostro y después saltó, hasta agarrarse de unas cajas que habían estado allí desde mucho tiempo tapando un camino; cajas sin dueño que sirvieron como pirámide improvisada para su improvisado escape. Cayó al otro lado sin fuerza, recostado sobre el suelo, con la respiración agitada y las lágrimas saladas. Los perros no pudieron seguirlo por ahí. Lloró y sollozó, solo entre la suciedad y el calor del día. 

Después de un rato se sentó; vio sus heridas, las cuales hace minutos se habían cerrado. La tierra había entrado en ellas, y aunque ya no ardían tanto, tuvo un ligero presentimiento de que tenía que limpiarlas. Se apoyó en sus manos, y se enderezó, luego sacudió las pequeñas piedritas incrustadas en sus palmas. 

Soltó un suspiro, una respiración profunda que le obligó a toser; consecuencias de todo el humo que inhalaba cuando comenzaba el día, y los comerciantes comenzaban a cocinar. 

Humedeció sus labios con saliva salada, sus ojos ya habían parado de lagrimear, y a lentos y pequeños pasos, volvió al callejón donde estaban los escorpiones. A simple vista no quedaba uno, pero comenzó a buscarlos una vez más.

_"Ellos se esconden bajo tierra; donde no hay sol y el aire escasea"_

Pudo escuchar un vago _"¿por qué?"_ y entonces la contestación,

_"Porque no los necesitan. Están llenos de energía espiritual; por eso los perros los comen, especialmente los espirituales y por eso, si alguna vez estás lejos de casa y no haz comido, son una buena opción. Pero asegúrate de volver a casa, recuerda que tu mamá es la mejor cocinera del mundo, ¿entendiste, Ying-Ying?"_

Wei Ying entonces supo que esa voz en su cabeza era probablemente la de su papá. 

Se entristeció al momento. El escorpión no sabía tan mal, menos después de la abstinencia de comida que tuvo en esos días. Tragó con fuerza, sintiéndose rápidamente con más energía, sus ojos muertos tomando un poco de brillo, su huesudo cuerpo aguantando su peso, mientras caminaba hacia el río, aún digiriendo la pequeña fuente de energía espiritual que alimentaba lentamente a sus células.

No estaba mal, fue el mejor banquete en su rota memoria.

Pues sinceramente, no recordaba el sabor de su mamá. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya aprendí a como poner itálico y bold, no saben lo feliz que soy :D


	3. He's strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying debe hacer hasta la cosa más inmaginable para poder sobrevivir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza xd

Había pasado un año. Wei Ying no tenía noción del tiempo, pero ya tenía ocho años. Su delgado cuerpo seguía delgado, pero había crecido dos centímetros. Su cabello ya estaba a medio camino sobre su espalda; suave y negro a pesar de la suciedad que lo cubría. Los comerciantes de la ciudad dejaron de verlo con repudio hace unos meses, cuando el niño colapsó repentinamente en un rincón, luego un hombre mayor, que vendía papas, lo cargó sin esfuerzo y lo cuidó durante tres días, pues Wei Ying cayó inconsciente. La severa desnutrición de su sistema, la anemia y la hipotermia que seguía congelando sus huesos no desaparecían; el bajo peso para un niño de siete años. El viejo se compadeció de él, la intensa fiebre rompió aún más su débil cuerpo.

El niño luchó por su vida, el susurro de alguien diciéndole "tienes que vivir" se repetía sin parar en su mente. Después de tres noches sudorosas, llenas de pesadillas y alucinaciones, después de llamar constantemente a sus padres en susurros, Wei Ying abrió lentamente los ojos. Un tazón de agua y un trapo a su lado, aún sintiendo su cuerpo mojado con el sudor frío. Lǎohàn, el hombre que lo ayudó, le dice que puede quedarse con él. Tampoco tenía mucho, también era pobre, con solo su vieja cabaña y las pequeñas papas que logró cosechar detrás de ella. Wei Ying no quería ser una carga para el gentil anciano, así que después de una noche más, se fue, dedicándole una reverencia completa hasta el suelo.

Cuando el niño encontró su primer "trabajo" real, sus párpados se sintieron aún más pesados que el carro que tenía que arrastrar, con un hombre acostado encima, riendo y burlándose del pobre y hambriento niño al que engañó, quien aceptó llevarlo a las afueras de la ciudad por unos cuantos manís secos.

Pero Wei Wuxian no se detuvo. Incluso cuando algunas personas intentaron convencerlo de que lo que estaba haciendo no valía la pena, el niño sabía que tampoco le darían ni le ayudarían en nada. Había pasado los últimos días muriendo en el callejón que se había convertido en su hogar, nuevas heridas en su cuerpo, y las lágrimas ya no salían de sus ojos. Sus labios se agrietaron, su estómago se encogió, ya acostumbrado a las cáscaras de naranja y limón, y las hojas de menta que encontró detrás de algunas casuchas. Pero después de algunos meses, lo que se convirtió en su fuente de alimento no duró más.

La tranquila mujer que vendía frutas ya peladas había fallecido, las hojas de menta ya no brotaban, las frutas pequeñas y amargas de los árboles que rodeaban la pequeña villa estaban demasiado altas para que él las alcanzara, y no tenía la fuerza para escalar.

Él estaba hambriento.

Vio a los perros que lo aterrorizaban tanto, así sin preocuparse por su presencia ya que hacían que sus necesidades cerca de él, que ya no le veía sentido a huir si siempre terminaban alcanzándolo al final. Sintió que se burlaban de él en silencio, mientras sus lenguas atrapaban a los esquivos insectos sin ningún problema, luego sus ojos se dirigieron a la esquina donde estaban los perros antes. Mirando sus heces con intensidad.Tal vez por eso prefería a los gatos, aunque nunca hubiera tenido a uno, pues ellos tapaban sus necesidades aunque sea. Las miró intensamente, sintiéndose igual que ellas.

_Estaba dolorosamente hambriento._

Nadie nunca imaginó ni prestó atención a lo que el chico del callejón hizo; una escena tan grotesca y tan triste, que quedaría enterrada profundamente en sus recuerdos. Todo para poder sobrevivir.

Amaneció en cuanto abrió los ojos, le ardía el estómago, pero aún sentía la sensación de plenitud que atesoraba su mente, pensando "al menos ahora tengo algo en el estómago". Su tez empeoró cuando el niño se obligó a limpiar los cuencos que usaban los comerciantes, ganándose una bolita de masa frita, del tamaño de una avellana. Pero esa mezcla antinatural en su cuerpo le pasó factura. La fiebre hervía sus sentidos, la tos ahogaba sus lamentos y el dolor punzante en su abdomen lo hacía retorcerse con cada paso.

Solo tenía que caminar unos pocos metros más, y luego estaría en su callejón; su zona segura.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar, se chocó con otro cuerpo, mucho más grande en peso y fuerza que él, y se derrumbó. El otro niño, seis años mayor que Wei Ying, entró en pánico cuando vio al delgado chico en el suelo. Movió su abanico nervioso y desesperado, y luego llevó su mano temblorosa a la nariz de Wei, para ver si estaba respirando.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, y un segundo después, comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

─Lo-lo siento, e-esto no puede ser─ tomó algunas respiraciones para calmarse mientras miraba el cuerpo del niño que casi mata─. ¡Mi hermano me matará!

Rápidamente miró a los guardaespaldas que su hermano le asignó, y los llamó agitando su abanico hasta el punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

─¡Solo tómalo y larguémonos de aquí!

Ellos obedecieron y el niño se mordió la mejilla. Había pisado esa ciudad hacía solo cinco minutos. En el momento en que perdió a sus guardaespaldas, dos prostitutas se le acercaron para ofrecerle sus servicios y le dijeron que la edad no importaba en estos días. Todos los comerciantes que lo vieron le mostraron sus productos casi en la cara, incluso haciéndole probar varios alimentos a la fuerza y tres hombres trataron de robar su abanico, ¡y todo porque pensaron que estaba hecho de oro y claro que lo era! Deseó no haberse puesto su distinguida ropa.

Y ahora casi mata a un pobre muchacho que era tan delgado que parecía que podía romperse en cualquier momento.

Estaba profundamente sorprendido de que sus huesos no se hubieran fracturado con el duro golpe que acababa de recibir de él mientras huía. Bueno, al menos, no parecía que alguno estuviera roto.

Ya puede imaginar los gritos de su hermano, gritándole por llegar tarde. Se suponía que debía llegar a la secta de YunmengJiang el día anterior, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de comprar el perfecto abanico que tenía en sus manos, pues el hombre le dijo que estaría listo para la mañana.

Lǎohàn, el hombre que ayudó a Wei Ying hace meses, los vio tomar al chico.

Los hombres pusieron el ligero cuerpo de Wei Ying en el carruaje del joven maestro mientras él ya estaba adentro, todavía temblando.

Sus ojos volvieron a la figura delgada y pálida, él tragó saliva.

─¡D-Dense prisa!

Llegaron a la prominente secta en poco tiempo, acompañados de la lloradera del joven maestro, que cada minuto que pasaba, juraba ver que el pobre espíritu del niño se iba con el viento.

Había estado revisando su respiración y su pulso continuamente con genuina preocupación, tal como recordaba que su hermano le había enseñado, ya que también era tarea de los líderes encontrar heridos y sanarlos.

Su hermano se acercaba a él, sus fosas nasales se agrandaron con cada paso, Nie Huaisang se escondió detrás de uno de sus guardaespaldas, el que no tenía a Wei Ying en brazos.

─¡H-Hermano, espera!

Nie Mingjue se tragó sus palabras al ver el cuerpo desnutrido. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, su hermano se apresuró a disculparse con algunas mentiras piadosas, llenas de algo de verdad también.

─¡S-Su condición es muy mala! No podía partir hasta que su pulso aumentara un poco, p-por favor, llevémoslo con los médicos. Puedes hablar con el líder de la secta, ¿verdad, hermano? Papá te dejó a cargo.

Nie Mingjue, de veintidós años, el próximo líder de la secta Nie, continuó frunciendo el ceño, pero terminó asintiendo. Sus hombres movieron rápidamente el cuerpo, pasando la entrada de Lotus Pier, sin apartar los ojos de su hermano menor.

─¿Por qué lo trajiste contigo?

Huaisang abrió los ojos sorprendido.

─¡Hermano, no podía dejarlo! ¡s-se desmayó por mi culpa en primer lugar!

─¿Quién es él?

Huaisang negó, con una mirada avergonzada.

─Yo. . .no lo sé.

La ira parecía brotar de sus ojos, pero solo suspiró, arrastrando a su hermano por la oreja sin remedio.

Huaisang se quejó, hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal.

─Entonces está hecho, te encargarás de él. Parece más joven que tú, así que será mejor que descubras información sobre él.

Huaisang se emocionó. Sonaba como una misión; una misión que su querido hermano mayor le estaba dando.

─¡Yo encontraré a sus padres y lo devolveré sano y salvo!

Mingjue se mordió la lengua y apretó la mandíbula, la situación de ese chico era obvia. Tan mal alimentado, hasta los huesos, posible maltrato y quién sabe qué más.

Ese chico estaba solo. Ni siquiera un espíritu lo acompañaba. Sin padres.

Huaisang, ignorando todo, estaba corriendo detrás de donde vio ir a los guardaespaldas. Al mismo tiempo, Jiang Feninmang caminó hacia el hermano mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, orgulloso del hijo de su amigo.

Mingjue rápidamente juntó las manos e hizo una reverencia.

─Líder de secta.

─Mingjue. Te dije que no necesitas inclinarte ante mi.

El menor asintió, agradeciendo en silencio su gentileza.

─Líder de la secta, mi hermano menor encontró a un niño en muy mal estado de camino hacia aquí. Mis hombres lo llevaron con sus médicos, espero que no le moleste.

Jiang Fengmian lo miró intensamente.

─¿Dijiste. . .un niño?

Afirmó con la cabeza.

─Pero por favor, no se preocupe por este asunto. Mi hermano se encargará de él y yo personalmente me ocuparé de todo.

El líder de la secta parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, queriendo decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por sus deberes.

Ambos se despiden, Jiang Fengmian le desea buenas noches, porque los hermanos Nie permanecerían allí, hasta que las lecciones de cultivo de la secta YunmengJiang comenzaran en dos meses.

Nie Mingjue marcó su paso hacia la sala de enfermería, pero se sorprendió de la escena que vio. Su hermano estaba llorando, sosteniendo la mano del niño, acariciándola con delicadeza. Luego vio a los médicos, moviendo como un tubo largo y flexible, que viajaba desde su garganta hasta su estómago. La cara del niño estaba pálida, sus costillas eran tan visibles que podía contar cada una de ellas, su piel era amarillenta y seca, mientras todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de viejas y nuevas heridas, la mayoría de ellas parecían marcas de dientes.

Nie Mingjue estaba petrificado.

¿Qué le pasó a este niño? ¿En qué infierno fue arrojado? Se negó a pensar que allí había niños bajo la secta YunmengJiang que vivían así. El médico se limpió el sudor y Nie entró en la habitación, su hermano seguía llorando.

─Joven maestro.

Él hizo una reverencia.

─¿Qué le pasó exactamente a este pobre chico?

El hombre tragó.

─Está muy mal nutrido. Su sangre tiene un bajo nivel crítico de hemoglobina, lo que hizo que sus glóbulos rojos también se bajaran, por lo que no estaba recibiendo suficiente oxígeno. Ni por su cuerpo ni por su cerebro. Esto afectó su hígado, lo que está causando el color amarillento de su piel. Su cuerpo absorbió hasta el último nutriente de sus células y de la poca grasa corporal que tenía. Tiene heridas y mordeduras de un animal por todas partes, creemos que fueron perros callejeros y que no se curaron adecuadamente debido a todos estos problemas y a la falta de comida. Algunas heridas están infectadas, pero es algo tratable.

Si Nie Mingjue estaba horrorizado, no lo demostró. Mirando la cara del doctor, supo que aún había más.

─Creemos que apenas tiene unos ocho años. Un niño de su edad debe pesar entre 50 y 55 libras. Este niño apenas pesa 27. Es el caso más extremo de mala nutrición que he visto.

El doctor miró al niño con un dolor profundo en el pecho. Debido a su profesión, había asistido a cientos de personas moribundas. Algunos con el interior colgando y los huesos rompiéndoles la piel, pero los niños siempre habían sido los más difíciles de borrar de su memoria.

Su hermano dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo.

El doctor tragó de nuevo, esta vez sus ojos estaban peligrosamente llorosos. El otro doctor seguía moviendo el tubo por su garganta.

─¿Por qué. . .?

─Asumimos que estaba viviendo en las calles. Debido a estas heridas, está claro que luchó con perros callejeros por comida. Debido a sus otras complicaciones, no pudo digerir lo que sea que se arrojó al estómago, así que encontramos. . .

Nie Mingjue lo miró con insistencia para que hablara, aunque en el fondo quería cerrar sus oídos.

─Encontramos rastros de algunas heces de animales, lo que lo llevó a incubar parásitos.

Sus nudillos estaban blancos. ¿Cómo. . .? ¿Por qué. . .? ¿Por qué este pequeño niño estaba pasando por esto?

Tenía casi la misma edad que su hermano; lo miró, todavía sostenía esa manita con delicadeza. nunca lo había visto actuando así. No podía imaginar a su hermano pasando por esa situación.

Este pobre niño tuvo que comer heces de animales. Él estaba hambriento. No podía creer que nadie lo ayudara. No podía creer lo horrible, horrible e indignante que era este mundo.

Él, con su padre, juró proteger a cada pequeña criatura bajo su secta. Niños, insectos, animales, flores.

Entonces lo decidió.

Se prometió vivir siempre al lado de la justicia, para proteger a los inocentes, como este niño.

Acarició el suave y negro cabello del niño, sintiéndolo fuerte a pesar de todo.

Luego acarició el cabello de su hermano también. Huaisang lo vio, ahora sintiéndose horrible por cada vez que desperdició comida o se quejaba de su sabor.

─No te preocupes─dijo, manteniendo la espalda recta─, es fuerte. Él es un hombre. Él va a estar bien. Me aseguraré de eso.

─Hermano. . .antes de que. . . le pusieran ese tubo le pregunté su nombre y solo susurró "Wei", creo que ese es su apellido.

Un vago recuerdo de alguien que se llamaba Wei le llegó a la mente, pero desapareció con la misma rapidez.

─Entonces, cuidaremos del joven Wei.

Huaisang lo miró de nuevo.

─¿Incluso después de que se recupere?

─Sí

Nie Mingjue había decidido cuidar a Wei, en su secta. Pero luego, cuando los médicos terminaron su tratamiento, un pequeño susurro cruzó la habitación. El pequeño niño abrió los ojos con una mirada desesperada.

_**─¡Lan Zhan!** _

Luego cayó inconsciente otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer xx

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :D sientense libres de comentar sus opiniones, me encanta leerlas.


End file.
